


A Vision of Bliss

by RobberBaroness



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: To lose Guinevere to one rival was bad enough.  But knowing there were two was even worse.
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot, Guinevere/Maleagant (La Légende du Roi Arthur)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Vision of Bliss

_ Guinevere spoke softly to her husband. _

_ “I love you, and I would not deceive you. Lancelot and I met in secret...we did not touch, but we talked, and we think it best that he stay here no longer.” _

_ “I would be true to you both,” said Lancelot, “and I cannot be so if I remain here.” _

_ “My darling,” Arthur said to Guinevere, then turned to Lancelot. “My beloved friend. There is no need for you to leave us. Do you think I have not seen the way you look at each other? Do you think I have not looked at you, Lancelot, the same way? Guinevere, do you think my love for you has ever wavered, or that I have ever had cause to doubt yours for me?” _

_ Guinevere’s eyes went from sorrowful to hopeful in less than a moment. Even the mournful Lancelot looked like a wish he had dared not ever speak aloud was on the verge of coming true. Guinevere took Lancelot’s hand in hers, then looked back at her husband, true love in her eyes when she looked from one man to another. _

_ Arthur took Guinevere in his arms and kissed her. He took Lancelot’s hand in his and kissed it. Guinevere spread her arms wide to encompass both her men. Their arms wrapped around each other and Guinevere’s dress began to fall to the floor. _

And Maleagant could watch no longer.

“No,” he said. “Your visions lie to me, witch. Guinevere would never be so shameless as to take two lovers to her bed!”

Morgane shook her head. Though the expression on her face was stony, he could swear he saw a sadistic gleam in her eyes. He was under no delusion that the enchantress had offered an alliance out of anything resembling regard or respect.

“Don’t believe me, then,” she said. “Find out for yourself. Have your men infiltrate the castle and report back what they see. Your sweet maiden loves her king and her knight, and she has both whenever she desires. But you...without my help, you will never have her. You will live knowing that even in her lustful ways, she feels only fear when she thinks of your face.”

Maleagant looked back into the cloudy vision Morgane had conjured up, as if willing it to disappear or prove itself a lie. To be jealous of Arthur was one thing- it meant that Guinevere was a loving wife who could be carried off by a conqueror, as had happened so many times before. To be jealous of Lancelot, he could also live with- it would have meant her love was changeable, and could easily be turned towards him. But to be jealous of both? To know that there was room enough in Guinevere’s heart for both Arthur and Lancelot but none for him?

No. He could not live with that. Even if she had welcomed him into her bed as a fourth party, he could not stand the thought of others receiving her love in their turn. Within Morgane’s vision he saw Lancelot stroking her hair, Arthur kissing her bare shoulders, and a look of pure happiness and freedom he had never seen on Guinevere’s face as long as he’d known her. He felt his hand moving to the hilt of his sword, even though he knew he would not be able to reach his rivals through the vision. He would certainly not be able to rest until he’d killed something, that was for sure.

“You swear,” he asked Morgane, “that if I devote myself to you, she’ll be mine?”

“Pledge yourself to me and my magic will give you all that you desire. You’ll be able to enter the castle disguised as Lancelot and carry her off, and none will stop you. Or disguised as Arthur, if you prefer. It’s all the same to her.” Morgane’s smile mocked him, but he could not afford to see her as an enemy at the moment. “I want my brother’s heart broken, and what better way than to help you in your endeavors? What better music to my ears than his agony when he thinks of what you may be doing to her? Perhaps you’ll not be as beautiful when my magic has been cast, but that seems a small price to pay to have your true love in your possession. As for keeping her there...that’s your affair. But you pride yourself on your skills in battle. If you cannot defeat Arthur and Lancelot on the field of love, I am sure you can defeat them in war.”

Maleagant cast one final look into Morgane’s vision, seeing Guinevere’s beautiful smile as one man kissed her on the lips, the other on the neck, hands entwined so that he could not tell where one man’s body ended and the other’s began. She looked so blissful it nearly made him sick, and yet he could not turn away from the sight.

_ “My love,” _ he could hear her say, not even knowing which of the two men she addressed. All he knew was that it was not addressed to him, and he could not stand that.

“Fine,” he snarled. “I’ll give you whatever you want, witch. So long as she is to be mine and no one else’s.”


End file.
